


Box

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fitting In, Friendship, Leaving, Other, basically a frog in boiling water situation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Box

Eight years of memories overflow the jar  
Twice as many come half as far  
Come close, I have a secret for you  
I need to tell you that… we’re through

I tried to fit in, I really really did  
Put myself in a box and closed the lid  
Changed the way I speak so you get me better  
And when I cannot speak, I write a letter

Friendship is a sedative, it makes me forget my box  
It becomes warm and comfy like an old pair of socks  
There is no better life, god am I so lucky  
You take care of me and you call me buddy

After a few years, I see my box again  
Should I go outside? Is it worth the pain?  
Maybe just one arm, maybe a finger or two  
I take a risk and my words aren’t smooth

My arm is cut off, my head is pushed down  
I’m meant to be in here, don’t act like a clown  
Try to explain myself and say what I want  
But ‘comply or begone’, it says in large font

Honey it’s hard to leave and be so bold  
Because my bags got packed eight years ago  
I am a lonely traveller with no destination  
Cannot go home so I sleep in the station

So stay in the box and feel the air deplete  
Receive presents and hugs and smiles sweet  
'It’s nice in the box', I want to swear  
But no amount of love will make this fair

One fine day you make me feel like an enemy  
Righteously you say, I need more empathy  
I am writing these truths strong and blunt  
Because I know you don’t like it, I aim to affront

The walls are closing in fast in my head  
Shivers up my spine and I see red  
I have lowered myself enough for you  
I refuse to change the way I feel too

Look at me, see it clear in my eyes  
Let me go before I feed you more lies  
My legs are unused after years in this box  
Even if I fall, better alive than as a corpse

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in a friendship that is slowly suffocating you, it's okay to get out. Never accept the box they give you.
> 
> Please drop your favourite line in the comments!


End file.
